freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Frblackpaw/What is really happening with Legend Moonstar
Hello everyone :) So recently you cats on the wiki have been seeing a small part of the blackpaw-legend moonstar conflict. I thought I would explain exactly what has happened and why this is going on. A while ago, Darkmoon leader Ravenflight and I had been under accusations of wanting to take over the cat realms by attacking other clans (not our motives at all). Confused by where this rumor had came from, Raven and I looked into it. It so turned out that Legend Moonstar had been spreading these rumors in order to make black paw and darkmoon clan, both prominent clans/packs targeted. Legend Moonstar had previously had conflict with the werewolves as a cat, responsible for countless lives of some of my greatest warriors. Ravenflight and other cats I contact seemed to always complain about her, and how she was a "terrorist" of sorts to the cat world. I figured, why not do everyone a favor and defeat her, silencing her completely. For the most part my plan worked, we hunted Legend and for some time she went into hiding, until she confronted me after hiding behind Toxicdarkrose (idk her cat name). I then challenged her to a one on one RP (which FYI is not even wolf standard for battle) and defeated her, killing her (Ravenflight being my witness). Henceforth she has left the cats alone, and for that I am relived. The bad side of this is that Legend Moonstar has claimed she has two more lives left (she is the leader of a rogue clan I thought but whatever, apparently she has lives and I don't). She has come back with a foolish vengance and claim to destroy blackpaw, which, for those of you that have tried, is no mere task. Luckily, I command a highly trained and well organized military, and we have been able to hold off attack. A little side note about blackspore, it has always been a wolf stronghold, and as its protector, I wish not to lose it. So, That is the situation now, one one side stand Legend Moonstar and her rogue clan, beside Redclaw Pack (a rogue pack as well, wishing to overthrow blackpaw) and on the other side stands us, the wolves of blackpaw. This is not a beg for alliance or assitance, I feel that my pack can easily control the task at hand efficiently and in a timely manner. What I do hope however, is that you do not recognize legend moonstar as a source of fear nor as an ally. She hopes to do nothing but tear the world apart and sit back and enjoy the show, and I for one am not going to stand for it. If you so happen to desire to take a whack at her, or find our cause just, feel free to contact me, but beware the wolves of blackspore, they are aggressively defending their land, just let them know why you are here and they will lead you to me. I hope that this drama ends swiftly and with ease, as I will not be posting anything else regarding this conflict outside of Ravenflight's post and my own here. Please ignore anything else legend has to say, she is a nuiscance to us all. Sincerely, -Alex Realms (A.K.A. Black Paw) Category:Blog posts